Remember
by Darkecho-7
Summary: Roxas est un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que des voix commencent à le hanter et que des souvenirs disparus resurgissent...
1. Chapitre 1

"Réveille-toi Roxas, ça ne peut être qu'un rêve !"

J'avais beau me frapper la tête autant que je le pouvais, rien ne m'indiquait que je n'étais pas dans la réalité. Comment je pouvais passer une si mauvaise semaine, un si mauvais mois même ? Tout allait de travers, et je n'en pouvais plus. Cette note sur ma copie, comment il était arrivé-la ? Je travaille comme un fou depuis des mois pour un D ? J'avais besoin de vacances, sinon je risquais de faire une bêtise…

Après cet échec scolaire accablant, je rentrais chez moi, sous un désespérant ciel de novembre. Je ne me donnais pas la peine de dire au revoir à mes amis, pour la simple raison que je n'en avais pas. Ca vous paraît étrange ? Personne pourtant ne s'intéresse à moi, filles ou garçons. Et je dois dire qu'après tout, je suis très tranquille comme ça. J'ai un certain succès avec les animaux, ce qui fait que je ne suis jamais vraiment seul, mais malgré cela, je suis assez comment dire… Solitaire, c'est le mot. Ce vendredi soir donc, accompagné du vent froid et des légères gouttes de pluie glacées qui collaient à mes cils, je retournais chez moi. Rien de bien particulier, je ne suis pas très intéressant, il est vrai. Ce qui sort peu être de l'ordinaire chez moi, c'est qu'à 16 ans, j'habite seul dans une maison. Ma famille et moi, nous sommes en conflit depuis déjà de nombreuses années. En vérité, mes parents biologiques sont morts il y a de cela 15 ans, et j'ai été recueilli par l'autre famille, qui ne m'a jamais aimé. L'année de mes 15 ans, nous avons eu une grosse dispute et à la suite de celle ci, j'ai pris ce que j'avais gardé comme argent et j'avais payé à mes grands-parents, biologiques cette fois, la somme d'un an de loyer. Ils m'avaient en échange donné la possibilité de vivre dans leur grande maison, qu'ils n'habitaient plus. Pour continuer à payer ce loyer, j'avais trouvé un petit boulot dans une pizzeria. Je vivais assez simplement, pour tout dire.

En ouvrant la porte de la maison, je poussais un soupir de consternation. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait froid ici, j'oubliais toujours de mettre le chauffage… Je refermais, jetais mon sac contre un mur et montais le chauffage. En entrant dans la cuisine, je me rendis compte que la fenêtre était ouverte. C'était d'ailleurs anormal, je la fermais toujours avant de partir. Je refermais cette dernière et montais dans ma chambre. La fenêtre était également ouverte. Je commençais à me poser des questions, jamais je ne laissais rien ouvert. Mes yeux parcoururent la chambre, et s'arrêtèrent sur mon bureau en verre. Mon ordinateur avait disparu. Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais été cambriolé !

La vie ne m'aimait définitivement pas. J'avais pourtant beau regarder partout, les fenêtres n'avaient pas été forcées, et seul mon ordinateur portable avait été volé. Quel voleur aurait uniquement volé un ordinateur ? On trouvait dans ma chambre une guitare qui valait une fortune, et qui m'avait coûté 2 mois de salaire a la pizzeria, une console de jeu dernière génération, et sur ma table de nuit, un collier en argent, incrusté d'un diamant, qui avait appartenu à ma défunte mère. Enfin, ces objets de valeur n'en on peu être que pour moi.

Il était hors de question que j'appelle la police pour signaler le vol, j'avais déjà eu une mauvaise expérience avec eux dans le passé.

Plus d'ordinateur ? Tant pis. Je me préparais à manger et m'affalait dans un fauteuil. Quelle vie pourrie. Je m'écrasais un coussin sur le visage, sans aucune envie particulière. Le silence dans la maison était pesant et je me sentais vraiment seul.

"Tu te sens si seul, délaissé…"

Qu'est ce que c'était ? La voix avait parlé dans ma tête, douce et vibrante. Je devais sérieusement commencer à fatiguer, si j'entendais des voix. Pourtant, il me semblait connaître ce son, cette profondeur et cette douceur. Ma tête me tournait. Je montais dans ma chambre, malgré l'heure, et je m'allongeais.

Pas le moyen de trouver le sommeil, je me retournais sans cesse, les paroles mystérieuses résonnant dans ma tête. J'imaginais le visage de l'homme qui aurait pu avoir cette voix. Au bout de deux heures, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains, histoire d'être propre, ne voyant rien d'autre à faire. L'eau chaude coulait, et je me glissais en dessous. La chaleur me relaxait, j'oubliais cette histoire de cambriolage, mes notes scolaires, la voix… Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux blonds, ne me souvenant que de ma peau qui brûlait presque. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, je me souvenais d'une chaleur semblable à celle la, de rouge et de vert, de noir et de feu…

En sortant de la douche, je ne comprenais plus rien. Des souvenirs me revenaient sans que je sache réellement d'où ils venaient, et la seule explication que je trouvais était que je délirais, entre la fatigue et la tristesse, et je retournais me coucher, la nuit noire envahissant désormais ma chambre.

Cette fois ci, dès que les draps frais enlacèrent mon corps encore brûlant, la fatigue et l'envie de dormir pénétra en moi par tous les pores de ma peau. Je ne luttais pas et sombrais dans les délices de la nuit, la douceur du sommeil, le bien être des rêves.

… J'étais dans une salle noire. Ma poitrine écrasée par un effort que je ne connaissais pas m'empêchait de respirer. Je n'étais pas seul, mais impossible de savoir qui était devant moi. Une cendre tiède se colla à ma joue, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'étais entouré par un brasier étouffant, et que mise à part les deux uniques éclats verts en face de moi, il n'y avait que le feu et rien d'autre.

'' Roxas !''

Je me redressais en sursaut dans mon lit. Un rêve ? Comment était ce possible ? Tout cela m'avait semblé si réel… Sur mon visage, un rayon du soleil matinal s'était posé et me réchauffait. La nuit était passée en une seconde. J'allais avoir le temps des vacances pour dormir, c'est déjà ça.

J'étais bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi j'avais entendu cette voix. Comment par contre, je ne savais pas. Je sortais de ma chambre, la faim me chatouillant le ventre. Dehors, le soleil était pâle mais éclairait le ciel glacé.

Assis contre une chaise dans la cuisine, le dos nu, je perçu une douleur que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des années. Sur mon épaule, ma brûlure en forme de larme se remit à me faire souffrir. Je fis glisser ma main sur le haut de mon épaule et laissa mes doigts effleurer la blessure qui ressortait en relief. Il s'en dégageait une chaleur inhabituelle en permanence, mais ce matin là, elle me brûlait vraiment. Aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, je ne me souvenais pas de comment je l'avais eu. Un frisson me parcourut au contact du carrelage sur mes pieds nus alors que ma cicatrice me donnait l'impression de déchirer ma peau. Ce mélange de glace et de feu me rappelait bien quelque chose mais quoi ?

Toujours cette vision de vert émeraude, et ce rouge feu… Est ce que je devenais fou ? Des voix et maintenant des visions… Déjà que je ne connaissais pas grand monde, tous les amis que j'aurais pu avoir m'auraient laissé seul. Je dois être vraiment spécial.

" Ecoute ma voix dans la nuit…"

Je sursautais, choqué d'entendre encore cette voix, alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mais qui es tu ? Je voudrais bien l'entendre ta voix dans la nuit, mais parles moi ! Je me demandais si les phrases avaient du sens finalement. La première disait que je me sentais seul et la deuxième de l'écouter durant la nuit. Mais en y réfléchissant, je les avais toutes les deux entendues quand je me sentais vraiment sans appui. Alors, il fallait que je me sente délaissé pour t'entendre hein ?

J'avais trouvé mon objectif du week-end.

Qui tu es, j'allais le savoir.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je me dépêchais de m'habiller, avec les vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main. Personne ne m'attendais, je n'avais pas besoin de faire attention, après tout. Je fourrais mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et ouvrit la porte. Après avoir fait trois pas dehors, mon téléphone vibra, signe d'un message. Un numéro inconnu et privé, et un message très bref

"Forêt. Ordinateur."

Tout d'abord étonné par de telles instructions, je décidais de rappeler le numéro. Mais rien, pas de répondeur, et à peine une tonalité. Finalement, n'ayant rien à faire de mieux, je décidais d'aller dans la forêt, pour voir ce fameux ordinateur. Peu être que c'était un faux numéro, où je ne sais quoi, personne ne m'envoyait jamais de messages après tout.

Je trouvais agréable le vent froid et l'ambiance hivernale qui régnait. Le soleil déchirait les nuages sans pour autant les réchauffer, et je m'en sentais tout aussi bien. Trop de chaleur ne m'avait jamais plu. Je traversais les petites ruelles de la ville jusqu'à l'entrée de la petite forêt à la sortie de la place de la gare. Si il y avait eu quelqu'un, je l'aurais tout de suite vu, les bois n'étant pas très denses. Pourtant, adossé à un arbre, un ordinateur portable trônait. Que je reconnus du premier coup d'œil étant donné qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'on m'avait volé.

Je me précipitais pour le récupérer. Je m'assis contre le tronc de l'arbre, l'appareil sur mes genoux. La batterie était chargée à bloc, et rien n'avait de prime abord changé. Connaissant l'informatique du bout des doigts, je me mis à pianoter sur le clavier, pour voir les derniers documents visionnés. Je vis tout de suite mes documents habituels, et pendant une minute, je me dis que rien n'avait changé, quand je remarquais un dossier appelé "8 x 13", que je n'avais moi-même jamais crée.

Une poussée de stress et d'adrénaline m'envahi quand je cliquais sur le fichier. Aucun virus n'apparu, pas de modifications. Un simple dossier de photos. En en ouvrant une, je du me rendre à l'évidence que c'était des photos de moi, et d'un inconnu aux yeux verts émeraudes et aux cheveux rouge feu.

Vert et rouge ? Je fis défiler les photos, qui représentaient des scènes qu'on verrait entre n'importe quels bons amis : cet inconnu et moi qui mangions une glace, cet inconnu et moi en train de nous baigner, cet inconnu et moi en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo… J'avais beau regarder ces images, aucun des moments immortalisés ne me revenaient en mémoire. Je revisionnais les photos une quinzaine de fois, et je décidais d'afficher les fichiers cachés, au cas ou. Une seule et unique image apparu à la suite de l'opération. J'hésitais une seconde avant de cliquer, et l'image apparue, nette sur l'écran.

Lui et moi, ensanglantés, chacun maniant une arme, dans un tourbillon de feu, la colère se lisant sur son visage comme sur le mien. C'est quand je vis nettement la scène que j'eus une révélation, et que la voix me parla une fois encore.

"Tu me manqueras, à moi."

Ce moment là, je m'en souvenais très bien. Nous nous étions battus, et j'avais gagné contre lui. Par la suite, je lui avais dis que je l'attendrais. Sa réponse, avant de disparaître dans le néant, fut un "Imbécile… C'est toi qui va renaître, pas moi…"

T'attendre je veux bien, mais où et quand ? Qui es tu ?

"Roxas, c'est moi…"

Toi, oui je sais… Il fallait absolument que je découvre qui il était, sans ça, j'allais devenir fou d'obsession. Je rentrais chez moi, mon ordinateur sous le bras, avec la seule envie de savoir ce qui se passait ces temps si.

De retour dans ma maison, plus froide que jamais, je montais le chauffage et rangeais mon ordinateur, mieux que la dernière fois. Mais je me sentais enfermé et je n'avais pas du tout envie de rester dans cette baraque cinq fois trop grande pour moi. Je ressortais donc, décidé à aller faire un tour dans la ville, à la recherche d'indices. Je voulais tout d'abord faire tirer toutes les photos du dossier 8 x 13. D'ailleurs je me demandais pourquoi ce nom. En me rendant dans le centre ville, je passais sur la place des fêtes, où la scène du tournoi de Struggle allait avoir lieu.

Je montais sur la scène, nostalgique, d'une raison qui m'était inconnue, car je n'avais jamais participé à ce tournoi. Avec tous les évènements qui arrivaient ces temps si, je ne m'étonnais plus de rien, et ne rien savoir était rassurant quelque part. Au milieu de la scène, une légère trace de brûlure fonçait le sol. Je l'effleurais du bout de mes mains, et ma cicatrice s'enflamma de nouveau, cuisant encore plus ma peau déjà calcinée. Je glissais ma main froide sur mon épaule, et malgré la chaleur insoutenable que je ressentais, ma peau était intacte. Le froid apaisa le brasier, et je pus me relever.

J'entendis un bruit d'applaudissements. En levant la tête, mes yeux se brouillèrent, et une vision m'apparu. Un homme encapuchonné dans un grand manteau noir m'applaudissait. Je ne pouvais rien distinguer de son visage, mais j'avais les détails de sa taille et de ses bras, la longue étoffe sombre moulant certaines parties de son corps. Je vis que l'homme était très mince, avait une taille très fine, et des bras aussi émaciés que le reste de son corps, bien que musculeux.

Il fit un pas, et je reconnus immédiatement sa voix, tandis que ses délicates mains gantées de noir se levaient pour défaire son capuchon.

"Allons Roxas, tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas ? C'est moi, A…"

Je chutais durement contre l'estrade, ma vision s'interrompant avec le choc. Ton prénom commence donc par un A ? C'était très frustrant de ne pas se rappeler, avec tant d'indices. Les images en tête, je donnais les images au photographe, et retournais dans la forêt, où je serais au calme pour réfléchir.

Dans le bois frais et humide, je me sentais à l'abri. Je repérais un arbre aux branches basses et je commençais à l'escalader. A mi-hauteur, je m'arrêtais, et une demi-seconde avant d'entendre le sinistre grincement de la branche qui cédait à mon poids, j'entendis crier dans ma tête.

" Roxas, attention ! "

Je me rattrapais à la branche au-dessus de moi à la seconde critique. "Merci, A…" Je lui devais sûrement la vie, ou peu être une jambe cassée. Je m'asseyais sur une branche plus près du sol, et perdu dans mes pensées, je revoyais le corps de A, et j'entendais sa voix. Je devenais obsédé par lui, sans le connaître, et sans l'avoir vu véritablement. Était-ce lui que je voyais avec moi sur les photos ? Était ce sa voix douce qui me parlait ? Qui était il ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Après une heure de réflexion dans la forêt, je rentrais chez moi, les images et la voix de A dans la tête toutes les minutes. Je voulais le voir, et lui parler, savoir pourquoi il me parlait, qui il était… Je m'étonnais à vouloir rencontrer cet homme, moi qui ne suis pas du tout sociable. Je me glissais sous une douche brûlante, et j'allais me coucher, trop secoué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais comme la veille, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

J'allumais donc mon ordinateur et ouvrais le dossier de A. J'observais les images, les unes après les autres, et je regardais de près les détails de ses mains, ses bras et sa taille. Après dix minutes à repérer détail sur détail, je conclus que A était bien l'homme des photos. Et je regardais en détail les traits de son visage, aussi délicats et fins que le reste de son corps. Le plus étonnant chez lui était le vert intense de ses yeux, qui pétillaient de malice sur toutes les photos, et le rouge feu et sang de ses cheveux, coiffés d'une étrange façon. C'était un beau garçon, qui me semblait agréable. Sous ses yeux brillants, deux petites marques noires s'étalaient sur ses joues.

Quand je me rendis compte que ces marques avaient exactement la même forme que ma cicatrice, cette dernière se remit à brûler. Je devais absolument le rencontrer. J'entendais sa voix quand j'étais en danger non ? Alors je devais me mettre en danger.

La forme étant complètement revenue en moi, je courais presque dans la cuisine. Une fois en bas, je fis en sorte que le plus gros de mes couteaux me tombe dessus. Comme je l'avais espéré, la voix de A me parla, une demi-seconde avant que le couteau ne tombe.

"Au-dessus de toi, Roxas !"

J'avais eu raison, il me parlait quand j'étais en danger. Alors je mis une veste, et je sortis dans la nuit noire. Sa voix agissait comme une drogue sur mon corps et mon cerveau, j'avais besoin de l'entendre encore et encore. Alors je retournais dans la forêt, et je cherchais un arbre qui me ferait tomber, et le plus haut serait le mieux. Je montais sur un vieil arbre, et mon pied dérapa. Je glissais, et je tombais sur le dos, mon visage écorché se mettant à saigner. Mais A ne m'avait pas parlé. Allons Roxas, soit imaginatif, il faut que tu trouve plus dangereux…

L'idée me vint quand j'entendis le vent. La falaise. Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage tandis que je courais vers la plage. Je ne m'y aventurais pas d'habitude, le vent est trop fort et la falaise très abrupte. Mais la, j'avais besoin de A, de sa voix, et de savoir qui il était.

Alors je courais, et une fois arrivé la bas, le vent me fouetta le visage, mêlé des odeurs de la mer agitée. Sa force me fit vaciller, alors que j'étais encore sur la large partie de la falaise. Pour l'entendre, je devais avancer, alors un pas après l'autre, je mettais ma vie en danger.

"Roxas, arrête, c'est trop dangereux !"

Ca y est, A était là, et je n'étais pas encore très loin.

Plus j'avançais, plus je l'entendais. Sa voix était vibrante de peur, et j'avais l'impression qu'il était effrayé à ma place.

"Je t'en supplie Roxas, tu va te tuer !"

J'étais arrivé au bord de la falaise, et mes bras écartés comme des voiles me déstabilisaient encore plus. Un pas de plus et je chutais. Je ne voulais pas détruire ma vie, mais plus j'approchais, plus sa voix criait dans ma tête, et j'en voulais encore.

J'avançais mon pied, lentement, et quelques morceaux de pierres se détachèrent et se fracassèrent dans l'eau.

"Non, Roxas, je t'en prie…"

Sa voix suppliante, sa proximité grandissante… C'était tellement agréable…

Un dernier pas… Ce pas fut le seul que je n'aurais pas du faire. Le bout de la falaise se détacha et je tombais avec lui. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur resta en haut et que mon corps sombrait. A hurlait dans ma tête, et moi je hurlais par-dessus lui. Je m'étais tué pour lui, mais après tout, il était le seul qui s'était intéressé à moi, durant ma vie entière, et qui avait voulu me protéger.

Merci A, d'avoir fait attention à moi…

Mes yeux se fermaient, le vent me ballottant comme une poupée de chiffon, et je sentais l'eau se rapprocher. J'entendis la si belle voix de A dans ma tête une dernière fois, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, qui j'en suis persuadé, sera ma dernière.

"Ho, Roxas, tu ne peux rien faire tout seul, tu as toujours besoin d'aide…"


	4. Chapitre 4

Le noir se dissipa autour de moi pour me laisser dans une bulle douce et chaude, baignée de lumière orangée. Je devais être au paradis, rien ne me faisait mal à première vue, et il faisait chaud. Malgré tout, la peur m'envahi, et je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de me retrouver dans un endroit qui ne ressemblait pas à mon imaginaire. J'écoutais ce qui se passait, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre signe qui me dirait ou je me trouvais. Dans un endroit à proximité du mien, j'entendais des pas.

Ils se rapprochèrent de mon paradis, et quelques secondes après, j'entendis le déclic d'une serrure. Ainsi donc, le lieu même de la félicité éternelle est composé de pièces et de portes ?

"Quand est ce que tu va te réveiller Roxas ?"

Un frisson me parcourut. J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille. C'était A. J'attendis que les pas repartent, et j'ouvris les yeux.

Tout d'abord, ce fut la lumière qui m'ébloui, puis quelques instants après, je retrouvais une vue convenable et j'observais mon environnement. J'étais dans une chambre, peinte en orange, en rouge, et agrémentée de doré. Une guitare décorée de flamme était posée contre un coin. Sur les murs, des photos de plusieurs personnes riant aux éclats étaient accrochées, y compris au dessus du lit dans lequel j'étais allongé.

Je me levais, et fis un tour dans la pièce. Sur le bureau, les mêmes images que le dossier 8 x 13 s'étalaient. L'une d'entre elle, celle ou A et moi mangeons joyeusement une glace, était marquée de nombreuses pliures blanches, qui montraient qu'elle avait été emmenée partout. En jetant un œil à la fenêtre, je vis une plage au loin, surmontée de falaises que fouettait la mer.

Falaises ?

Tout me revint en tête : la voix de A, l'obsession, la chute, ma persuasion de la mort… J'étais donc vivant !

Je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus habillé que d'un caleçon, et que je n'avais aucune trace de mes vêtements. J'ouvrais un placard au hasard, et tombais sur une multitude de jeans sombres. Je cherchais dans tous les autres placards, armoires, et commodes que je trouvais, mais ce n'était que les vêtements d'un autre, et pas l'ombre d'une de mes chaussettes.

Les pas reprirent dans la pièce d'à coté, et je ressentis le stress monter dans ma gorge. La porte s'ouvrit, et entra dans la chambre un jeune homme torse nu à l'expression étonnée, à la peau mouillée, sûrement à la suite d'une douche, habillé d'un simple jean, en train de se frotter les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Un jeune homme mince et musclé, aux cheveux rouge feu et aux yeux vert émeraude.

"A…"

"Roxas, tu es réveillé !"

Il était enfin là, A, avec son beau visage, sa voix, son amitié et sa protection. Sans le vouloir, les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, avec le soulagement qui inondait en même temps mon corps. Je me sentis nu, sans défenses, mais protégé et surtout, je ne me sentais plus seul. Mes yeux ne pouvaient le quitter, et malgré ma vision troublée par les larmes, je ne voyais que lui, la brillance de ses yeux et l'intensité de ses cheveux.

Il fit quelques pas vers moi, et je ressentis la chaleur que son corps dégageait. Ma cicatrice se mit à chauffer agréablement.

Il passa sa main, d'une finesse rare pour les mains d'un homme, dans mes cheveux, avec un sourire non dissimulé.

"J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas Rox ! Tu m'as fait peur !"

"Heu…"

A me parlait comme si nous étions meilleurs amis depuis des années, mais moi, je ne connaissais même pas son nom entier. Malgré les photos qui montraient bien que nous avions été amis, peu être dans une autre vie, mais je ne me rappelais de rien. Il me parlait, avec son beau sourire, et je n'étais même pas capable de lui répondre. Il avait l'air si heureux, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu faire du mal à la seule personne qui avait fait attention à moi et qui sûrement, m'avait sauvé la vie. Pourtant, je me décidais à lui poser la question qui me démangeait la langue.

"Dis-moi, heu, A… Où suis-je ?"

"Comment ça Rox, tu ne te souviens pas de chez moi ? Ca doit être la chute, tu ne te rappelle probablement plus de grand chose… Dis moi, comment je m'appelle ?"

Un nœud se serra dans le creux de mon ventre et ma gorge. J'allais lui briser le cœur, mais pourtant, il apprécierait peu être ma franchise… C'était un dilemme serré.

"Pour tout t'avouer, je ne me souviens que de la première lettre de ton prénom, alors je t'appelle A…"

Je détournais les yeux avant même de lui parler, tellement j'avais peur de lui faire du mal. Mais je l'entendis rire alors je me risquais à le regarder. Son sourire illuminait son visage et je me sentis soulagé.

"Ho Rox ! Dans ce cas, je vais jouer avec toi. Je vais tout faire pour que tu te souviennes de moi, avec toutes mes habitudes, et on verra bien ! Si dans quatre jours tu ne te rappelle toujours pas, je te dirais tout."

Il n'était finalement pas du tout énervé et il continuait à sourire. Il me fit un clin d'œil, et mon cœur se mit à chauffer autant que ma cicatrice dans mon dos. Je voulais plus que tout me rappeler son nom, lui qui ne me semblait vraiment pas méchant. Je trouvais le courage de lui parler en soutenant son regard, ce qui s'avérait difficile tant ses yeux me fascinaient. Je lui demandais où étaient mes vêtements, et il m'apprit qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain, sur le sèche linge.

Il me proposa d'aller moi-même prendre une douche, car depuis les deux jours où je dormais, cela me ferais du bien. Il me guidait jusqu'à la pièce, sa main sur mon épaule. Il émanait de son corps entier une chaleur étonnamment douce. Je m'étonnais à vouloir qu'il me serre dans ses bras chauds, pour effacer ma solitude qui m'avait bercé si longtemps dans un hiver sans fin.

Effrayé par mes propres idées, je remerciais A pour son hospitalité, attendais qu'il sorte de la salle et me glissait sous la chaleur accueillante de la douche.


	5. Chapitre  5

L'eau chaude me caressait presque tant je la trouvais douce. Ma main glissa sur le mur froid en carrelage noir et blanc, et tandis qu'un frisson parcourait mon corps, des souvenirs de cette douche me revirent en mémoire. Je me rappelais du mélange du bouillonnement de ma peau suite à des évènements dont je ne me souvenais pas et de l'ardeur de l'eau qui m'enveloppait.

Je sortis de la douche quand j'estimais que mes pensées étaient aussi lavées que mon corps. J'aurais voulu parler à A de ce que je m'étais souvenu dans la salle de bain, mais j'hésitais, au cas ou il s'était passé quelque chose de mal.

A était dans le couloir, toujours torse nu, son éternel sourire suspendu à ses lèvres.

"Heu, A… Combien de fois je me suis venu ici ?"

"Je ne les comptes plus Rox ! Tu a du venir une centaine de fois."

"Et… Il s'est passé quelque chose une fois, avant que je prenne une douche ? Quelque chose qui prodigue de la chaleur ?"

Je rougissais, de je ne savais quoi en vérité, mais il me semblait que ce sujet était un dossier avec de nombreux secrets. Une mimique réjouie illumina son expression.

"Oui, on peut dire ça. Tu saura bien assez tôt ce qui s'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Ce garçon était plein de ressources, surtout celle de détourner habilement les questions pour ne pas avoir à y répondre.

Sans prévenir, A se rapprocha de moi et me serra contre lui. Dans mon oreille, j'entendis un doux murmure qui me fit frissonner. Ma tête reposait contre sa peau, plus douce et plus chaude que je ne l'avais imaginée. J'entendais son cœur battre, et malgré que l'étreinte soit totalement amicale, j'eu un étrange sentiment qui me serra le ventre.

"Roxas, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir…"

Il s'écarta de moi et me regarda, ses yeux pétillants toujours autant de malice. Pendant les quelques secondes où nous dévisagions l'un et l'autre, j'avais oublié tout ce qui existait autour de nous. J'étais perdu dans l'océan d'émeraudes liquides qui composait ses yeux, et je me sentais comme sur la falaise, prêt à me noyer pour une telle sensation.

"Habille-toi Roxas, si je ne me trompe pas, tu es habillé… D'une serviette."

Ses yeux descendirent sur le bas de mon ventre en même temps que les miens, et en me rendant compte qu'il avait raison, le sang me monta de nouveau aux joues. Je courus dans la salle de bain et j'y trouvais mes vêtements. Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient secs.

Je tentais de me calmer, en respirant profondément, les yeux clos. Je me souvins de la peau de A, et de ce parfum boisé qui la couvrait. J'avais envie de plus, et je rentrais mes ongles dans mon bras pour empêcher ces pensées d'inonder mon cerveau.

Je ressortis de la salle de bains et je descendis les escaliers au bout du couloir. Dans la cuisine, A téléphonait. Il s'adressait à un certain ''Demyx'', et parlait d'une manière codée. Quand il me vit, il raccrocha et ses yeux se remirent à briller.

"Rox, assieds-toi. J'ai invité un de mes amis à passer, peu être te rappellera il des choses."

J'avais beau observer autour de moi, il me semblait bien que A vivait seul.

"Dis moi A, tu as plus de 18 ans ?"

"Je viens de les avoir Rox. Pourquoi ça ?"

"Tu vis seul chez toi."

Il aquiesca et dans ma tête, le dossier 8 x 13 me revint en mémoire. A était né le 13 août, c'était comme une certitude.

J'entendis frapper à la porte, et A s'en alla ouvrir, souriant comme toujours. Je remarquais qu'il avait passé un simple haut noir, qui collait à son buste en faisant ressortir sa ravissante musculature, des bras aux abdominaux, en passant par les dorsaux.

Je me pinçais pour me punir de ne pas quitter des yeux le corps d'un homme. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? A revint aux cotés d'un autre jeune homme, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

"Roxas, je te présente Demyx !"


	6. Chapitre 6

Je ne vis rien, aucun souvenir, et pas de sensations. Demyx ne m'inspirait rien, et à mon grand malheur, le nom complet de A ne me revenait pas.

"Alors Rox ? Des souvenirs ?"

"Pas du tout, je suis désolé…"

Je me sentais inutile et honteux. Je voulais me rappeler de lui, lui montrer à quel point je m'intéressais à lui, mais rien ne me revenait. Il éclata de rire, Demyx également.

"Rox, c'est normal !"

Demyx et A s'assirent dans la cuisine, se parlèrent une minute, et Demyx me demanda si j'aimais le fromage et le jambon. A répondit à ma place, avec exactitude. Demyx se mit à cuisiner des pizzas, et en une demi-heure, trois parfaites pizzas trônaient devant nous sur la table. Je mordais dans une part sans même lui laisser le temps de refroidir, la sensation de brûlure partout sur mon corps était la meilleure que je connaissais depuis ma rencontre avec A.

"Demyx, tu es un cuisinier hors pair !"

Il sourit à mon commentaire, qui apparemment lui fit plaisir. Le goût de la pizza me ravit et je l'avala entièrement en à peine cinq minutes.

"Tu n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours ou quoi Roxas ?"

Demyx avait raison, et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que la faim me tiraillait. La seule explication plausible, qui me fit du mal à avaler, était que j'étais trop occupé était que j'étais trop occupé à observer la perfection des traits de A, de l'attraction de son corps et la séduction de sa voix.

Roxas, arrête tes délires, tu es en train de mater un gars !

"Rox, ça ne va pas ?"

Avec son air inquiet, A me fit rire. Si il savait à quoi je pensais, à l'instant même… Je m'en voulais, tout en lui était une perfection et mes yeux ne se détachaient pas de lui. Mais après tout, je m'émerveillais tôt le matin dans les forêts inondées de lumière simplement parce qu'elles étaient belles, aucune allusion amoureuse la dessous, alors, je pouvais bien observer une belle chose de plus, homme ou arbres ?

Ma conscience soulagée, mes yeux se fermèrent. Cette maison était comme une harmonie parfaite, et je me sentais comme une note de musique, jouée dans la symphonie des lieux. Le sommeil s'empara de moi en une seconde, et je m'endormis sur la table de la cuisine, la tête sur les bras.

Une minute ou une heure après, je n'avais plus la notion du temps, la chaleur m'entoura. Luttant contre le sommeil, j'ouvrais difficilement un œil. A me portait dans les escaliers, et très vite il me ramena dans la chambre où je m'étais éveillé quelques heures plus tôt.

Il me posa contre le lit, et un œil toujours discrètement ouvert, je l'observais m'enlever les vêtements que je portais. Je me retrouvais donc comme la première fois en caleçon. A rabattu les draps sur moi, plia mes vêtements, et sorti de la pièce. Son rire se fit entendre dans la maison quelques secondes plus tard.

La pire des idées effleura mon esprit avant que je ne me rendorme. Je regrettais que A ne m'enlève mes vêtements que pour que je puisse dormir. N'ayant aucune envie de lutter contre le sommeil, je me jurais de me punir à mon réveil pour cette terrible pensée, qui mêlait en moi une peur inconnue et une envie incontrôlable.

La nuit passa comme une seconde et je m'éveillais une seconde fois chez A. Par la fenêtre, le soleil brillait clairement. Je descendis les escaliers, sans aucun soucis dans ma tête, quand je vis A, allongé sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture. J'étais vraiment le pire des parasites. En plus de ne pas connaître le nom de mon hôte, je lui volais son lit.

Silencieusement, je passais devant lui et entrais dans la cuisine, où à mon grand étonnement, Demyx était en train de préparer un petit déjeuner.

"Bonjour Roxas ! Tu es très matinal, rien à voir avec la marmotte qui dort sur le canapé."

Il tourna la tête vers le salon, avec un sourire en coin.

"Demyx, est ce que A dors toujours sur le canapé ou est ce que je lui vole sa chambre ?"

"Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu dors dans son lit depuis trois jours, mais il était tellement content de te retrouver qu'il t'a tout de suite donné le plus de confort possible. Tu pourras lui en parler, mais à mon avis, il gardera son canapé tant que sera chez lui."


	7. Chapitre 7

J'étais de plus en plus gêné de vivre chez A comme ça. Je ne voulais pas être ce parasite impossible qui ne donnait rien en échange de ce qu'on lui offrait. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je remontais dans la chambre et j'entrepris de nettoyer un peu. Je demandais à Demyx où étaient les draps de rechange et les produits ménagers et je me mettais au travail. Je changea les draps, nettoyais les vitres et passait le balai, en me demandant si il se rendrait compte de quelque chose.

Je regardais sur le bureau ce que j'aurais pu ranger, quand je tombais sur une feuille de papier jaunie et à moitié pliée. Ma curiosité l'emportant sur ma raison, je la dépliais. C'était une lettre manuscrite. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je me mis à la lire.

Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? J'espère que tu me pardonneras, tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais qu'un jour, malgré le fait que je sois parti, nous nous retrouverons, et plus rien ne nous séparera plus jamais. Pour l'instant, je t'écris ses mots en espérant plus que tout que tu auras plus de chance que moi, que personne ne te fera du mal, et que nous nous reverrons vite.

Personne ne me manquera plus que toi.

Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, je t'attendrais, dans notre autre vie.

13

Je repliais la lettre, plus septique que jamais. Ces mots ne me disaient rien, mais c'était exactement mon écriture. De plus, ce numéro 13 qui revenait encore une fois… Il me fallait des explications à tout ça. Ces derniers jours avaient effacé en moi le sentiment rassurant de se connaître par cœur. J'avais désormais deux questions auxquelles répondre : Qui est A, et surtout, qui suis-je ?

Je redescendais, mon esprit plus embrumé que jamais. Demyx me fit signe.

"Réveilles le s'il te plait, moi je n'aurais pas le temps, il faut que je rentre. Vous êtes peu être en vacances, mais pas moi. A plus tard Roxas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir."

"A bientôt Demyx, merci encore pour la cuisine !"

Demyx parti, j'observais sur la table de la cuisine un petit déjeuner digne d'un palais. Mon estomac me rappela que j'avais très faim et que ce qui s'offrait à moi était plus que tentant. Mais je ne voulais pas manger alors que A dormait encore. Je me souvins de la demande de Demyx et, plein de courage, je partis réveiller mon hôte.

Son sommeil semblait bien plus profond que celui de n'importe qui. Quand je m'approchais de lui, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre une demi-seconde. Je m'empressa de mettre une de mes mains dans son cou, pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant.

Mon cœur repartit au moment même où je sentis la chaleur de sa peau et le rythme de son sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Rassuré, je le secouais doucement par les épaules. Il ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés, mais toujours aussi beaux.

"Désolé de te réveiller, mais il est déjà 10 heures et Demyx vient de partir en me demandant de te secouer un peu. Il a préparé un petit déjeuner, si tu as faim. Mais rendors-toi si tu es encore un peu fatigué, je ne veux pas du tout te déranger…"

Il eu un sourire et s'assit sur le canapé. Passant sa main sur mon crâne pour ébouriffer mes cheveux, il se leva et avança joyeusement vers la cuisine.

"Wow, Demyx s'est dépassé !"

A se précipita sur la table et commença à engloutir les multiples viennoiseries et délices éparpillés. Je m'assis en face de lui, et en prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lançais.

"Je suis en train de faire le parasite chez toi A. Je te vole de la nourriture, de l'eau, et ton lit. Par ma faute, tu dors sur ton canapé. Alors échangeons jusqu'à ce que je retourne chez moi, je suis très gêné d'agir comme ça."

Il s'arrêta de manger et me regarda avec un air étonné. Il éclata de rire, avec dans les yeux une expression adorable.

"Rox, tu es tellement mignon ! Tu peux dormir où tu en as envie, mais depuis que tu es chez moi, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais rentrer. Mais je ne t'empêche pas. En tout cas, tu ne gêne personne et je suis ravi de t'avoir chez moi."

Je sentis le sang me monter aux joues. Je n'avais en effet aucune envie de rentrer chez moi, cette grande maison vide, froide, et si A me proposait de rester chez lui, je ne pouvais vraiment qu'accepter. La simple ambiance des pièces était chaude et agréable, rien à voir avec mon environnement quotidien. Alors, toujours légèrement gêné, je demandais.

"Alors, ça ne te gênerait vraiment pas que je reste un peu plus chez toi ? Je dois avouer que je suis ravi que tu me le propose, chez moi, il fait froid, sombre et c'est trop grand pour une seule personne."

"Tu es ici chez toi Roxas. Si tu veux, viens même habiter chez moi, ce serait sympa pour nous deux."

Je rougissais tellement sa gentillesse me touchais. Si j'avais eu le courage, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras, mais jamais je ne me le serrais permis. Alors pour cacher mon envie et mon stress, je mangeais. Au moins, j'étais rassuré, j'allais dormir cette nuit sur le canapé, et ne plus gêner personne.


	8. Chapitre 8

Toute la journée, j'aidais A dans ce qu'il pouvait faire chez lui. Nous partîmes en ville, et à mon grand étonnement, c'était la même que la mienne. Pourquoi alors n'avais-je jamais remarqué A depuis le temps ? Un si bel homme, ça se voyait.

Il habitait à l'opposé de chez moi. La journée que nous avions passé tous les deux en amis, dans le centre commercial de la ville, m'avait tellement rendu heureux que j'oubliais même que j'avais une vie en dehors de A. Plus j'apprenais à le connaître, plus j'avais envie d'en savoir plus. Il était très drôle, gentil et généreux et n'avait aucun tabou. Il parlait de tout avec n'importe qui, et je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé dans une journée. Je gardais dans ma poche une photo d'un photomaton où nous avions passé quelques minutes, entre un sandwich et une visite d'une boutique de lunettes. C'était mon souvenir d'une des plus belles journée de ma vie.

Quand nous rentrâmes chez lui, je l'aidais à cuisiner, mais nous nous rendîmes compte qu'à nous deux, nous étions de terribles cuisiniers. A appela alors Demyx, qui accouru avec un grand sourire. En un quart d'heure, il prépara un parfait dîner, qui encore une fois, était délicieux.

La soirée commença avec un film que nous regardâmes tous les trois. J'avais dans mon cœur la sensation plus qu'agréable d'avoir autour de moi des amis sur qui je pouvais compter. Le sourire ne quittait plus mon visage depuis mon arrivé chez A, et cette journée m'avait semblé un délice. En deux jours, j'avais rencontré et trouvé mes deux meilleurs amis. J'aurais tout fait pour avoir toute ma vie des personnes comme eux autour de moi.

Demyx et A burent quelques verres d'alcool, et un peu après minuit, Demyx rentra chez lui. J'étais aux anges. Rien ne m'avait déplu de la soirée, les deux jeunes hommes m'avaient fait plus que rire, et j'avais enfin trouvé des gens bien.

"A, je suis ravi de cette journée, je te remercie vraiment beaucoup."

"Ca me fait plaisir Rox. J'aurais aimé que tu te rappelle de quelque chose mais après tout, si tu t'es amusé, je ne demande pas mieux."

"Je me rappellerais, c'est sur et certain. Des choses me reviennent petit à petit, et je suis quasiment certain que toi, Demyx et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps. Pourquoi par contre, je ne sais pas."

"Si tu ne te rappelle pas dans la nuit, je te dirais tout demain, je te l'ai juré. Ca fera trois jours. Et d'ailleurs, je vais aller dormir. Si tu veux me prendre mon lit, réveille moi. A demain !"

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, comme à son habitude, et monta dans sa chambre. Je me glissais sur le canapé, habillé d'un simple caleçon, encore une fois. Je m'enroulais dans la couverture, celle dans laquelle A avait dormi les trois précédentes nuits. Son odeur était partout, et je la serrai contre moi, m'endormant avec son odeur.

… Le feu brûlait autour de moi, encore une fois. Mais les points verts n'étaient plus là, et je me rendais compte que par terre, baignant dans une mare de sang, A était inconscient. Je me jetais sur lui, et secouait ses épaules frénétiquement. Une voix se fit entendre.

"Roxas, tu n'as pas découvert qui j'étais. C'est trop tard !"

Je me réveillais en sursaut, et encore une fois, mon rêve m'avait terrifié. Il fallait que je découvre qui était A, j'avais tellement peur de lui faire du mal, et ce rêve était plus que réaliste. Je montais silencieusement dans sa chambre. Il dormait paisiblement, et je me permis de m'accroupir à ses cotés.

"Qui es tu ?"

Je caressais sa joue du bout de mes doigts. Sa peau, toujours aussi douce me donna envie de la toucher encore plus. Mais profiter du sommeil de quelqu'un, j'avais toujours trouvé ça lâche. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et passais ma tête à travers. La lune brillait et aucun nuage ne tachait le ciel.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. J'étais incapable de me rappeler quoi que ce soit, et je faisais souffrir une personne qui ne le méritait pas.

"Je suis nul…"

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus et je me sentais complètement incapable.

"Roxas, tu es loin d'être nul."

La voix ensommeillée de A retenti derrière moi. Je me retournais, et eu un léger sourire quand je vis ses yeux fatigués. Il était encore une fois torse nu, et mes yeux se retrouvèrent fascinés.

"Je suis sur que ça va t'aider à te rappeler..."

Il s'avança de quelques pas vers moi, et me captura de ses bras. Sa peau agréablement chaude se colla à la mienne et me réchauffa. Son magnifique visage, à quelques centimètres au-dessus du mien, me semblait plus que tentant.

"A…"

"Laisse toi faire Roxas, tu va te souvenir…"

Il se pencha vers moi, et ses lèvres, dont j'avais malgré moi eu tellement envie, se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres des miennes. Mon cœur s'accéléra, le sang me monta aux joues, et malgré le fait que je savais très bien ce qui allait arriver, je n'avais aucune envie de me débattre.

Quand sa bouche rencontra la mienne, je me sentis comme une autre personne. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces que tout ce que j'avais pu toucher dans ma vie, et de la chaleur liquide couru dans mes veines. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure et bientôt joua avec la mienne. Je n'aurais pu montrer de la résistance à un tel délice. J'avais tant rêvé d'un simple contact avec lui, et voilà qu'il m'embrassait. De toute ma vie, je n'avais eu telles sensations. Je ressentis comme un électrochoc dans tout mon corps, et mes yeux se fermèrent.

Je me souvenais enfin.

Le mot sorti de ma gorge quand nos lèvres se séparèrent.

"Axel…"


	9. Chapitre 9

Un bombardement de souvenirs éclata dans mon esprit : De grands manteaux noirs, 13 membres d'une Organisation, Axel qui avait toujours été mon plus proche ami, mon départ, des morts…

Mes yeux embués de larmes se levèrent vers ceux d'Axel, mon Axel, celui qui avait depuis toujours été à mes côtés. Je me haïssais de l'avoir oublié ne serait ce qu'une seconde. Lui qui était mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'avait fait rire avec des blagues plus que stupides quand j'étais mal, lui qui m'avait protégé jusqu'au bout…

Mais pourquoi m'avait t'il embrassé ? Plus rien n'était clair dans ma tête, j'avais besoin de faire le point. Je sentis que mes jambes ne me portaient plus et je tombais sur le sol, ne comprenant plus rien. Je ne faisais même plus attention à mes larmes, je savais que rien ne pourraient les arrêter. Axel me glissa à ses cotés dans son lit, et une heure durant me caressa les cheveux, en essayant de me calmer. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un seul mot jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

J'aurais juré avant de sombrer que dans mon oreille se faufilaient des mots qui me firent me poser encore plus de questions.

"Je t'aime Roxas."

Un rayon de soleil réchauffait ma joue quand j'ouvrais les yeux le lendemain matin. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour savoir où j'étais, mais quand je vis les yeux émeraude d'Axel me regarder, tout me revint en mémoire.

J'étais très étonné de me retrouver ainsi, dans le lit et les bras d'un autre homme qui m'avait embrassé la veille. Pourtant je ne me sentais pas mal, et mon cœur était baigné dans une chaleur que je ne connaissais pas. Axel était t'il simplement… Mon meilleur ami ?

"Bonjour Roxas. Tu vas mieux ?"

"Heu, oui en quelque sorte, mais je me pose encore tellement de questions…"

Il embrassa ma joue, se leva et m'informa qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'important. J'avais la maison pour moi jusqu'au soir.

Avant qu'il parte, je me levais.

"A… Axel ?"

"Oui ?"

"Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, même avant…"

Il eu un magnifique sourire et sorti de la maison. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me donnait envie de sourire, de ne plus penser à rien, et qui faisait brûler mon cœur d'un sentiment étrange.

J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'éclaircir mes pensées. Je ne vis pour ça qu'une seule personne. Dans la cuisine je trouvais le téléphone et cherchais dans le répertoire.

"Allô Demyx ? J'ai besoin de te voir. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer dans la journée ?"

Après une brève conversation, Demyx me dit qu'il arriverait dans moins d'une heure. En attendant, je retournais dans la chambre d'Axel. J'avais du mal à croire que j'avais la veille embrassé celui qui me faisait tant envie. Mais pourquoi ressentais-je depuis ce baiser tant de choses étranges au niveau de mon cœur ?

Je m'assis sur son lit et j'aperçu sa guitare. Je la pris contre moi et commençais à jouer un air nostalgique. La mélodie vint sans que je la connaisse, mais convenait parfaitement à mes pensées. Je jouais pendant quelques minutes, les airs toujours plus inconnus mais toujours plus beaux. Je laissais la musique me porter, et les notes devant mes yeux reconstituaient l'image d'Axel. Il était comme la musique, magnifique, passionnant et insaisissable.

Je ressentais comme un gouffre dans mon cœur qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé, et par lui. Était cela que l'on ressentait quand quelqu'un nous manquait ? Axel me manquait t'il ?

On frappa à la porte et je courus ouvrir. Demyx, avec son éternel air étonné entra. Nous nous assîmes dans la cuisine et je pus enfin lui poser toutes les questions qui me tenaient à cœur.

"Demyx, j'ai besoin que tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé avant cette vie. Je me souviens d'Axel, mais tout reste vraiment très flou. Je me demande qui nous sommes, lui et moi."

Demyx prit une grande inspiration et commença.

"C'est une histoire très compliquée Roxas. Dans notre ancienne vie, nous étions tous réunis, Axel, toi et moi, ainsi que 10 autres membres dans l'Organisation XIII. Nous étions les mêmes êtres qu'aujourd'hui, à part un détail. Nous n'avions pas de cœur, et c'était là tout le but de l'Organisation : trouver un cœur pour chacun de ses membres, et enfin être une personne complète et plus l'ombre de soi même. Nous nous sommes tous éteints, et aucun de nous n'a vraiment réussi à trouver un cœur. Dans notre vie actuelle, nous possédons tous ce bien si précieux qui nous fait vivre, mais nous n'en avons que la moitié, la partie qui pompe le sang et nous irrigue en oxygène. Notre but n'a pas changé, tous les treize membres recherchent encore aujourd'hui cette deuxième partie de leur cœur."

Les paroles de mon ami résonnaient dans ma tête. Il est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment senti comblé et totalement entier depuis le début de ma vie. Sauf depuis que j'avais trouvé Axel.

"Et est ce qu'un membre à atteint son but ?"

"La plupart oui. Pour ma part, c'est quand j'ai retrouvé une mélodie qu'avait crée mon meilleur ami pour moi dans notre ancienne vie. Tous les souvenirs sont revenus quand j'ai entendu les notes. J'avais eu également quelques bribes de mémoire qui me hantaient selon mes occupations. Pour trouver la moitié de ton cœur Roxas, tu dois te rappeler ce qui comptait le plus pour toi dans ton ancienne vie et laisser cette chose se glisser dans toutes tes cellules. Pour certains, retrouver l'élément ne fut pas difficile mais se rendre compte que c'était ça le morceau manquant, c'était le plus compliqué. Pourtant je suis sur que tu ne va pas tarder à te retrouver complet, je te fais confiance."

Il me fit un clin d'œil, un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Demyx, je te remercie, vraiment. Ce que tu m'a raconté est bien plus clair maintenant. Le plus dur reste à faire, je dois trouver l'objet qui va me rappeler tout ça."

Comme à son habitude, Demyx se remit à cuisiner. Ses paroles ne quittaient plus mes pensées. Qu'est ce qui allait bien pouvoir me rendre complet ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Le peu de choses dont je me remémorais la forme n'étaient que des manteaux et des bottes noirs. Demyx en portait quelques fois, et rien ne m'était revenu.

Je parlais avec lui pendant une petite heure de ce qui pourrait être mon élément déclencheur.

"L'évidence est peu être sous tes yeux après tout. Ne t'embête pas avec ce détail Roxas, tu as toute ta vie pour retrouver ce petit morceau de toi. Ca ne va pas t'empêcher de vivre."

Le souci était bien là, ce sujet m'obsédait maintenant que je le connaissais. J'avais besoin de ce petit morceau de moi, aussi infime soit il. Quel objet m'était t'il destiné ?

Demyx partit une demi-heure après notre dernière discussion. Pendant le reste de la journée, je me sentis très seul. Axel n'était pas là, et il me manquait beaucoup. Je me distrayais comme je pouvais jusqu'au soir, alternant la télévision, des essais déplorables en cuisine et des jeux sur l'ordinateur de mon hôte. La journée était passé à une lenteur inimaginable et quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, mon cœur se mit à accélérer comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Je me précipitais dans l'entrée. Axel était bien rentré, toujours aussi envoûtant. A sa vue, un sourire apparut sur mon visage.

"La journée à été longue sans toi !"

Qu'est ce que je venais de dire ? Les mots étaient sortis de ma tête sans que j'en ai donné l'ordre. Jamais je n'aurais osé lui dire ça, même si je le pensais au fond de moi…

Axel entra, un très grand sac sur l'épaule. Il le posa sur la table de la cuisine et m'invita à approcher.

"Demyx m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu es au courant pour nos cœurs à moitiés complets, alors j'ai récupéré ça pour toi. Dis moi si ça te rappelle quelque chose."

Il sorti du sac une clé de taille humaine en métal. Le manche de la clé était doré alors que la tige et les dents étaient argentées. Il me la tendit. Je me rendis compte qu'elle était tachée de sang.

Une scène de combat apparu devant mes yeux. Axel et moi nous nous battions dans une salle embrasée, lui avec des armes circulaires, moi avec cette clé gigantesque. La même scène que j'avais vu avant, dans cette fameuse vision. Oui, de ça, je me souvenais, mais je ne me sentais pas plus complet qu'avant.

"Et bien heu, je me rappelle nos combats, mais pas de sentiments différents de d'habitude…"

"Ho Roxas, tu n'a aucune mémoire !"

L'expression d'Axel changea pour un grand sourire et une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il se mit à me chatouiller les côtes et le cou. Il était bien plus fort que moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Il me poursuivit dans toute la maison, jusque dans sa chambre.

Il me chatouilla encore une fois et je tombais sur son lit, lui sur moi.

Nous nous retrouvions très proches l'un de l'autre. Je devinais que j'étais plus rouge qu'une fraise. Il se rapprocha de moi et au dernier moment tourna vers mon oreille.

"T'a perdu Rox…"

Il embrassa mon cou et se releva. Un long frisson me parcourut tandis qu'un étrange sentiment de plaisir se mit à m'envahir. C'était quoi mon problème ? Plus Axel était proche de moi, plus j'aimais ça. Je voulais qu'il soit le plus intime possible avec moi… Mes envies me faisaient de plus en plus peur.

Notre relation était parfaite comme elle était, nous rions à chaque occasion, les journées en sa compagnie étaient plus belles les unes que les autres, et les rares marques d'affection qu'il me portait étaient une merveille. Alors comment oserais-je lui dire qu'il me plaisait de plus en plus chaque jour, et que plus je le connaissais, plus j'avais envie de lui ? Jamais je n'aurais pu, j'avais peur de tout foutre en l'air.

Tout était mélangé dans ma tête, entre mon cœur incomplet, Axel, tous mes souvenirs qui me hantaient… Je levais les yeux vers Axel, qui me regardait lui aussi.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

"Ho… Heu… Rien, je pensais, c'est tout."

Pour penser, ça oui, je pensais. A tout, et surtout à lui. Une question me vint à l'esprit, à laquelle je n'avais pas pensée.

"Axel, tu es en couple ?"

Il eu un grand éclat de rire et son expression vira à une sorte de tristesse mélancolique.

"Je l'ai été, oui, il y a longtemps. Depuis que j'ai perdu cette personne, je n'ai plus jamais aimé."

C'était bien parti…


	11. Chapitre 11

"Sauf depuis que tu es réapparu dans ma vie."

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Je me perdais encore une fois dans son regard émeraude. Avais-je bien compris ce qu'il avait dit ?

"Qu… Quoi ?"

Il me prit contre lui et je pus entendre les battements de mon cœur.

"Tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé, dans cette vie et dans l'ancienne."

Je sentais ses bras qui me protégeaient. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi me disait il cela ?

Il se pencha vers moi, une nouvelle fois. Non, tout allait trop vite…

Je m'arrachais à ses bras et je me mit à courir. Je ne savais pas où, mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, sans rien savoir de mes propres sentiments.

Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais pas devant moi, la seule chose qui comptait était que je devais me retrouver seul quelques instants. Pourquoi m'avait t'il dit ça ?

Dehors, la nuit avait tout envahi et la pluie tombait. Rapidement je fus gelé, et la chaleur qu'Axel m'avait apporté de son étreinte se dissipa. Je courais le long de la route, et quelques secondes plus tard, je tombais la tête la première dans le sable. La plage ?

Malgré la pluie, le froid, ma fuite totalement idiote, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : Axel m'aimait. Je me demandais s'il disait vrai. Dans mes pensées je ne revoyais que lui, ses bras si chauds, ses lèvres tellement douces, son être entier…

Quel était donc ce sentiment qui me prenait tout d'un coup ? Etait ce ça aimer ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me remis à pleurer, en pensant à la douleur que j'avais du lui infliger en quittant si brutalement la chambre, en crachant sur ses sentiments. Pourtant au fond de moi, j'avais cette flamme qui brûlait de plus en plus depuis que je l'avais retrouvé.

La pluie tombait comme un torrent sur mon visage, tandis que les pensées se mélangeaient dans mon esprit. Quand ce brouillard de pensées disparut, je compris une chose. Demyx ne m'avait jamais dis que le morceau manquant à notre cœur était obligatoirement un objet. J'avais besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

Pourquoi n'y avait je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Axel allait m'en vouloir d'être parti, de ne rien avoir dit. Je voulais juste rentrer le voir, lui parler, lui demander pardon. Mais je ne connaissais pas le chemin, et si je restais sur la plage, je risquais de fondre tellement la pluie était forte…

"Ho pardon Axel…"

J'étais le pire égoïste qu'on puisse trouver sur Terre. Était ce mon imagination où la pluie me semblait plus chaude tout à coup ? Sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois contre Axel. M'avait il suivi ? Peu m'importais désormais, je ne voulais plus que son pardon, sa chaleur et son amour, encore et encore.

"Axel, je…"

"Après. On rentre, suis moi."

Il me saisit par le poignet et m'emporta vers chez lui, où du moins j'imaginais.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os. Nous arrivions devant chez lui, et il lâcha mon poignet.

Nous entrâmes et une fois encore, exposé à la lumière de ses yeux, je perdis mes moyens. Sans un mot, il parti vers l'étage. J'avais vraiment du le vexer, je n'avais vu sur son visage aucun sourire et dans ses yeux aucune malice. Comment allais-je pouvoir arranger ma stupidité ?

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'étage, où je le trouvais accoudé à la fenêtre, et comme à son habitude, torse nu.

"Axel, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir fui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je..."

"J'ai compris ce que ça voulait dire Roxas. Nous sommes meilleurs amis, un point c'est tout. J'aurais du m'y attendre après tout."

"Laisse moi parler avant de tirer des conclusions. Axel, depuis que je me souviens de toi, je n'ai jamais été aussi bouleversé. J'ai ressenti une tonne de sensations que je n'avais jamais connu avant. Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu m'attire énormément, et je pensais au départ que c'était là le vrai fond du problème. Mais malgré toutes ces barrières que je m'étais fixé, je ne pouvais que rêver à ton orgueil, ta belle gueule, tes bras, tes caprices, aux baisers que tu m'a donné… Tout en toi est un délice, et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, que tu me pardonne et que tu sache que jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal, comme j'ai pu le faire depuis que j'habite ici."

Il resta muet quelques secondes, son expression afficha le doute avant de reprendre cet air de colère qui me glaça.

"Ne te rattrape pas, pourquoi tu dirais vrai ?"

"Et bien, parce que…"

Il était temps de vérifier mon idée. Je m'approchais de lui d'un pas assuré, et malgré ma peur, malgré sa colère, je me plaçais devant lui. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, mon visage se retrouvant à quelques millimètres du sien. J'allais enfin savoir.

"Parce que je t'aime aussi, et que tu es la seule chose qui manquait à mon cœur pour qu'il soit complet."

Je l'empêchais de me répondre en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes.


	12. Chapitre 12

Perfection. Voilà comment j'aurais pu qualifier cet instant. Son baiser m'avait rappelé que nous étions, il y a longtemps de très proches amis, et le mien me fit me souvenir que nous étions également de fougueux amants.

Ses lèvres étaient plus douces que jamais, et ce simple contact me fit oublier tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort. Sa main se posa sur ma joue. Sa peau était chaude et fit disparaître les dernières gouttes de pluie qui glissait sur mon visage.

J'avais trouvé la signification de cette étrange chaleur qui me hantait depuis quelque temps. Dans les bras d'Axel, sa bouche sur la mienne, je savais que c'était la où j'étais le mieux. Pourquoi avais-je pris tant de temps à me souvenir de lui, de nous ?

Je me séparais de lui et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Il était incroyablement beau, la clarté verte de son regard illuminant la pièce sans lumière. Les souvenirs de nos anciens baisers me rendaient ivre d'une envie qui me fit frissonner.

"Axel, tu es… Là…"

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi. Je me souvins qu'il avait toujours été à mes cotés, et quand il avait disparu, devant les yeux de cet autre garçon, avec qui je partageais le corps, je m'étais senti comme mort avec lui. Je me souvins de mon impuissance face à l'Organisation qui ne voulait rien savoir de nos sentiments, que des similis n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer, face au chef qui nous haïssait.

Mais maintenant, après des souffrances terribles, Axel était là, il me serrait dans ses bras et j'avais enfin pu lui dire que je l'aimais. Les souvenirs sombres de cette ancienne vie se mêlèrent à ceux emplit de lumière que je gardais de mes derniers jours à ses cotés. Le poids dans mon cœur s'effaça, et en échange, je reçu comme l'équivalent de dix années de bonheur. Il était la seule source de mon bien être et maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, je savais que j'avais devant moi cet élément qui me rendrais complet.

Mes mains, qui agrippaient le dos d'Axel, ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la peau était douce. Je les fis glisser le long de sa taille, lentement, détaillant chaque muscle, appréciant la chaleur que son corps dégageait malgré le froid de la pièce. Plus je rajoutais du contact, plus j'en avais envie. Mon visage posé contre son torse, je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient quand mes doigts effleuraient sa peau.

La nouvelle envie qui me tiraillait le ventre faisait de plus en plus surface, et lui n'avait pas l'air d'être contre mes étranges pulsions. Le parfum qui se dégageait de lui agissait comme un appel, et désormais, en quelques secondes, j'étais redevenu le Roxas d'il y avait si longtemps, l'amant amoureux. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul ordre dans mon esprit, plus qu'une seule pensée : lui, en entier, maintenant, tout de suite.

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je glissais une main dans ses cheveux, une autre dans le bas de son dos, et mes lèvres dans son cou. Il était presque impossible de ne pas succomber au mélange de sensations que me prodigua la série de baisers dont je couvrais le cou d'Axel. Tout était délice, rien n'aurait pu me faire abandonner un tel moment. A chaque pression, je retrouvais une partie de son corps, qui se reconstituait dans ma tête comme un puzzle.

Axel comprit rapidement qu'il avait retrouvé le Roxas qu'il avait aimé, et ne me laissa pas seul à mes occupations. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur mes hanches et commencèrent à enlever mon T-Shirt trempé. Ses doigts qui caressaient ma peau me firent frissonner. Nous nous retrouvâmes torse contre torse, la chambre prenant de plus en plus des allures de four.

L'envie de lui encore plus proche de moi, qui depuis lors n'avait fait qu'effleurer mes pensées, arriva au galop. Je ne pouvais montrer aucune résistance à ce corps, à cette chaleur et cette odeur, et c'est pour cela que je laissais couler en moi le besoin de lui.

Dans les yeux d'Axel, la lueur de la passion s'éclaira. Il me poussa sur le lit et il tomba sur moi. Personne ne saurait jamais rien de nous, c'était le moment de me rappeler tous les instants passés en sa compagnie. Je saisis son visage entre mes mains et l'approchais du mien, pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme je le souhaitais.

Je ne ressentais plus aucune peur, seule l'envie d'intimité et de proximité dirigeait dans mon esprit. Je sentis sa bouche dans mon cou, sa langue qui caressait ma peau. Il me semblait qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud, et la seule source de chaleur, collée à moi, ne me paraissait pas refroidir, au contraire.

Ses mains glissaient le long de mon ventre, de ma taille, en me donnant des frissons. Ces simples caressent me faisait un effet que jamais personne ne m'avait fait ressentir, et malgré le fait que ce n'était que de simples contacts, je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, ce sale type enleva mon jean, lui aussi trempé, et enleva le sien a la suite.

"Axel… Je t'en prie, rattrape ce temps perdu…"

J'avais dis ça ? Était ce l'ancien Roxas qui parlait ? Peu importe qui, l'effet que mes paroles eurent sur Axel ne me firent pas regretter. Il descendit ses mains de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à un point que je n'aurais jamais laissé toucher à personne. Je laissais échapper un gémissement dont je me maudissais intérieurement. Qui était t'il pour me faire autant de bien avec un sourire si narquois ? L'envie de lui coller mon poing dans le nez était étouffée par celle, moins avouable, qu'il ne s'arrête pas, et qu'il aille même plus loin.

J'eus une fois de plus l'impression qu'il lisait dans mes pensées, et ses mains se mirent à me toucher, toujours aussi douces, en m'offrant une rafale de sensations, qui pour ma part, me semblait les meilleures au monde.

Je ne devais pas me laisser faire, hors de question de laisser cette beauté de pervers sadique se moquer de mon plaisir….

J'inversais notre position et me retrouvais par-dessus lui. Mon excitation montait comme jamais. Il eu l'air étonné quelques secondes par mes gestes, l'expression de désir dans mes yeux, qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. J'en profitais pour à mon tour caresser son torse parfait, tout en le dévorant du regard.

Je n'imaginais pas qu'on puisse tant désirer quelqu'un, pourtant, il fallait l'avouer, lui, avec son corps parfait, son expression étonnée, sa peau si douce, me faisait réellement envie.

J'embrassais ses lèvres, et j'approfondissais le baiser, n'ayant plus aucune envie de me retenir. Venais-je de rêver ou Axel venait t'il de gémir à son tour ? J'en avais marre de me retenir, j'avais envie de lui, tout en lui m'attirait comme un aimant.

Je me collais à lui, sa peau brûlante me fit sourire. Lui faisais-je autant d'effet qu'il m'en faisait à moi ? A ce que rencontrèrent mes mains plus bas après son ventre, j'estimais que oui. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui me permit de sourire en voyant ses yeux clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes et sa respiration haletante.

Il me regarda, et dans son regard étincelant, je percevais le même désir et la même passion que moi.

Dans cette chambre transformée en four, collé à son corps chaud comme une braise, je sentais que ma nuit n'allait pas être désagréable. Un souvenir me revint, celui d'un effort physique qui produisait de la chaleur. Beaucoup de chaleur… Et l'envie de pratiquer cet exercice en sa compagnie ne me parut pas si étrange que ça. Je me mis à nu, mentalement comme physiquement et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, le plaisir me rendant aveugle à tout.

Cette nuit allait être chaude.


	13. Chapitre 13

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre où j'étais. Un mélange d'odeurs flottait dans la pièce, agréable alchimie entre le parfum de la peau d'Axel et de la mienne, les effluves des draps et de l'air frais qui passait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte.

Malgré la fraîcheur de la pièce, je n'avais pas froid du tout. Certainement était-ce dû aux deux bras qui m'enserraient depuis le milieu de la nuit. En parlant de nuit, les sensations que celle ci m'avait prodigué me firent rougir.

J'avais, pour ma part, contribué en bonne partie à rattraper ces longs moments perdus. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux, de me rendre compte que j'étais chez moi, dans mes draps glacials, seul. Je ne voulais pas me dire que peu être tout cela était un rêve, que je serrais une peluche, et que jamais personne ne m'avait aimé…

"Bien dormi Roxas ?"

Cette voix était bien trop réelle pour un rêve. Je me risquai à ouvrir lentement les yeux, tout ce que je vis était un sourire, des yeux étincelants et une chevelure flamboyante. Ainsi donc, tout était vrai. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

"Qui dois-je remercier ?"

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour ne pas avoir rêvé tout ça…"

Axel eu l'air étonné par de tels propos mais son sourire reprit vite le dessus. Il m'embrassa doucement, posant une de ses mains délicates sur ma joue. Je pouvais entendre les battements lents de son cœur, qui donnaient l'impression d'une mélodie.

Si j'avais du faire un vœu, j'aurais souhaité que jamais ce moment ne s'arrête. Je ne voyais aucun problème, aucun trouble qui aurait pu gâcher la sérénité de ces secondes passées avec lui. Plus rien ne m'était désormais plus précieux que lui, et ces objets qui comptaient pour moi avant sa rencontre me paraissaient plus que futiles.

"Merci Axel de m'avoir rappelé tous nos souvenirs. Sans toi, jamais je ne serais redevenu ton Roxas."

Je me blottis contre lui, m'imprégnant de son odeur. Je ne voulais plus bouger, j'avais trouvé ma place. Malheureusement, Axel bougea pour moi quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Qui osait venir si tôt le matin ? Axel sortit de la chambre et je pus lire le cadran du réveil. Finalement il n'était pas si tôt. En bas, la voix de Demyx se fit entendre.

"Axel, il est plus de midi, tu m'avais promis de passer ce matin ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Je me glissais difficilement hors du lit et descendit les marches de l'escalier, me recoiffant d'un geste.

"Ho bonjour Roxas ! Je comprends ce qui est arrivé maintenant. Mais tu aurais au moins pu mettre ton réveil, ou quelque chose !"

Demyx m'adressa un sourire et détourna son regard vers Axel, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Zen, Dem, zen. Je pense que notre rendez vous n'a plus lieu d'être, Roxas se souvient enfin de tout."

Une expression étonnée passa sur le visage de Demyx, qui me regarda, souriant.

"Vous m'épargnerez les détails, j'ai mon idée de comment notre cher Roxas à retrouvé la mémoire…"

Axel eu l'air faussement indigné.

"Notre cher Roxas ? Notre ? Là, tu te trompe !"

Axel s'approcha de moi, et cella nos lèvres un bref instant, adressant un regard altier à Demyx. Ce dernier eu un léger rire, me fit un clin d'œil et comme à son habitude, se dirigea vers la cuisine, entreprenant de préparer des œufs.

Assis dans la cuisine, je me rendais compte que ma vie avait considérablement changé. Comment avais-je pu être le garçon froid et seul que j'étais il y avait seulement quelques semaines ? Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage parfait d'Axel, et un sourire éclaira mes traits. Toute ma vie avait changé grâce à lui, je le savais désormais, mais comment pourrais-je le remercier un jour de ce qu'il m'avait apporté ?

Il taquinait Demyx en le chatouillant, tandis que j'observais mon reflet dans la table en verre. J'arrangeais quelque peu mes cheveux, totalement décoiffés, quoiqu'ils n'étaient que très rarement coiffés. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément. Quand je les rouvraient, Axel avait rejoins mon reflet dans la table. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et embrassa tendrement ma joue.

Il s'assit sur la chaise à coté de moi en réclamant son déjeuner auprès de Demyx qui s'affairait comme il pouvait.

"Dis moi, mon petit Roxas, ça te dirait une sortie cette après midi avec Demyx et moi ?"

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et englouti les œufs que Demyx posait à l'instant sur la table. Après ce bref déjeuner, je m'habillais correctement, enfilais un manteau et sorti de la maison en compagnie d'Axel et de Demyx.

Le ciel d'un bleu pâle portait les vestiges de la pluie de la veille, et le froid se faisait encore sentir. Je me rapprochais d'Axel et glissait mes doigts entre les siens. Il parut étonné, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage quelques instants après.

Je ne ressentais plus aucune gène avec Axel, et me pelotonnais de plus en plus contre lui pendant que nous marchions. Je ne savais pas réellement où nous allions, mais j'étais avec le seul que j'aimais de tout mon cœur et un de mes amis proches, et cela me suffisais amplement.

Nous nous retrouvâmes sur la plage, mais dans un coin que je n'avais jamais vu, malgré l'emplacement de ma maison sur le bord de l'eau. Nous grimpâmes sur une petite avancée, où d'étranges palmiers se croisaient devant l'eau claire.

Axel s'avança de l'un des arbres et attrapa dans les feuilles un étrange fruit jaune en forme d'étoile, que je n'avais pas remarqué au premier coup d'œil.

"Tu sais ce que c'est n'est ce pas Rox ?"

Axel s'approcha de moi et me montra le fruit.

"C'est… C'est un fruit Paopu non ?"

Demyx eut un bref sourire.

"En effet, c'est un Paopu, un fruit qui, partagé entre deux âmes qui s'aiment, lie le destin des deux êtres à jamais. C'est la chose qui manque à ton soudain retour de mémoire."

Je regardais Demyx, étonné. Un tel fruit pouvait il exister ? Vu l'air sérieux qu'il portait, il fallait croire que oui.

Axel s'approcha de moi, et me présenta l'étrange fruit.

"Roxas, aimerais tu… Partager un Paopu avec moi ?"

Je plongeais dans l'émeraude liquide de ses yeux. Il était celui que j'aimais de tout mon cœur, depuis déjà deux vies. Alors, pourquoi pas après tout… Je lui adressais un sourire, et il partagea le fruit en deux.

Il m'en donna la moitié, et mordit a l'intérieur en même temps que moi. Le goût était plus délicieux que tout ce que j'avais pu manger dans ma vie. Il mélangeait toutes les saveurs que je préférais, et me donnait l'impression d'une infinie sérénité.

Je fermais les yeux, laissant l'étrange fruit remplir ma bouche de son goût étonnant, et un nombre époustouflant de sensations me traversa, toutes liées à un bonheur infini. Des images défilaient devant mes yeux, un mélange de manteaux noirs, de rires autour d'une table blanche, des soirées chaudes sur le bord de la plage, des cheveux rouges flamboyants…

En rouvrant les yeux, je vis Axel, qui me souriait. Mon âme était à lui, la sienne était à moi, nous étions liés à jamais, en ayant partagé ce fruit.

Il s'approcha de moi, glissa lentement ses bras autour de ma taille, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comment décrire le mélange du goût de ses lèvres à celui du Paopu, sinon comme parfait ?

En m'écartant de lui, je levais les yeux vers le ciel, dans lequel un timide soleil faisait son apparition. Axel attrapa ma main, Demyx posa son bras sur mon épaule, et tous les trois regardâmes le soleil percer les nuages.

Qu'aurais je pu rêver de mieux ?


End file.
